you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Manabu Horikita
|English V.A. = }} is a student of class 3-A and the current president of the Student Council. Background Not much is known about Manabu, besides the fact that he entered Advanced Nurturing High School where he would rise through the ranks and become one of its most respected and well known students. At some point, he became the student council president gaining him even more respect from the student body. Manabu's younger sister Suzune Horikita who had always admired his academic prowess would enroll in his school but her inability to associate with others nor change her ways would cause her to placed in Class D. Manabu was greatly angered by this as his sister's failure would jeopardized the reputation he worked so hard to build. Appearance Manabu is a well built young man of average height with a short gray hair and violet colored eyes. He wears the standard school uniform along with a pair of glasses. He has also been seen wearing swim trunks like at the pool. Personality Manabu is a serious man who is very dedicated to his duty as student council president. He has much attachment to the role as he believes his reputation would be tarnished if it was discovered that his younger sister was in Class D, the lowest class. He does not tolerate excuses as he couldn't believe nor accept his sister's words that her placement in the class wasn't her own fault. He almost went as far as trying to assault his own sister, showcasing his violent side, before Kiyotaka Ayanokōji intervened. He quickly tried to take his fury out on him but his strikes were easily brushed off by the latter. He appears to hold respect to those who interest him which is seen with Ayanokōji who he believes is hiding more than he is letting on. He was even willing to let Ayanokōji become part of the student council as he seems to admire his talents. Abilities As student council president, Manabu has great authority over the students this was shown when he was able to intimidate Kakeru Ryūen, a delinquent with high influence. He is only the known person to able to bring out the fear in Suzune Horikita who is usually unmoving in most matters. He has some skill in fighting as shown in Episode 2 when he attacked Kiyotaka Ayanokōji though the latter avoided being hit. Plot He is first seen giving a speech to the first years telling them to prepare for the new year in school. Manabu is next seen talking with Arisu Sakayanagi and Kōhei Katsuragi praising their recent test scores. He later meets his sister who he is irritated that came to see him. Suzune attempts to plea to her brother about she changed but he doesn't accept it as her placement will ruin his stature. He denounces her view of isolation as independence saying if she is unable to accept her shortcomings, she would be lost. He demands that she leave the school to avoid further disgrace to his name but she refuses stating that no matter what she will make it to class A. Hearing this, Manabu pushes her to a wall and is about to attack her when Kiyotaka intervenes having witnessed everything and tells Manabu to release her. Suzune begged him to stop as it wasn't his concern, when Kiyotaka complied Manabu attacked him but he nimbly avoided Manabu's other strikes. Manabu was impressed by this asking Kiyotaka if he studied martial arts as the latter gives him a vague answer. Manabu soon recognizes him as the student who scored fifties on his entrance exams. He inquired on this even hinting that he is hiding his intelligence on purpose but the latter shrugs this off. Manabu leaves though not before expressing surprise that his sister made a friend but she disregards as he chides her telling her she needs to acknowledge her shortcomings. Manabu then receives a complaint from Class C regarding an attack by Ken Sudō of Class 1-D. Manabu calls the news interesting and holds the hearing for the students. He resides over the meeting telling Sae Chabashira that his busy schedule caused him to attend. His presence causes Suzune to become nervous and scared until Kiyotaka brings her back to her senses and she gives a speech that has Class C confused on the fight went down before having Airi Sakura, a witness come out. Sakura provides proof she was present using photo from her camera which causes Manabu to note to the skeptical teacher of Class C of a unique photo with which was one of Sudō and the boys from Class C fighting. Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Student Category:Student Council Category:A-Class